The 'original' Appa Fanfic
by Lunette Quintessence
Summary: Did you notice there are no Appa fanfictions? I did. So I wrote one. Told from Appa's POV.
1. A Nice Bath and an Airbourne Sokka

The 'original'Appa Fanfiction 

Summary: Have you noticed there are no Appa fanfictions? I did. So I wrote one. Told from Appa's POV.  
-  
Author's Note: I don't own any characters in this fanfiction, otherwise, I would not be writing fanfiction of my own characters, because that's pointless. Other than that, I'm pretty sure there is no Appa fanfiction, at least on this website. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.  
-------------------------------------

Man, I hate carrying these kids. I mean, I know I'm supposed to be Aang's "guardian animal" or whatever, and I really don't mind carrying him. He's nice. But seriously, why do we have to bring these two along with us? Katara's kind of sweet, too, except when she starts monologue-ing. That's annoying. Sokka's head looks like an apple. I'd love to eat it, but I think it'll make my voice crack like his does. Not that I dislike him, because he scrubs my feet sometimes. I like having my feet scrubbed. Thinking of having my feet scrubbed, I think I'd like to have my feet scrubbed right now. Perhaps I'll just drop down right here and demand to have my feet scrubbed. I think I will.

Aang doesn't seem too happy about that. He keeps yelling "Yip yip!" What's with that, anyway? He sounds like a pomeranian on caffiene. Maybe it's just an airbender thing. But still, he could try something more... normal, like "Giddy-up!" or "Hi-ho Appa!" or "Mush!" Actually, I don't know what's worse: "Yip yip" or "Mush." Maybe I'll just let Aang say what he wants and deal with it. But I'm still not moving until Sokka scrubs my feet. Nuh-uh, I don't feel like yip-yipping right now. Sorry, pal.

Stupid lemur, quit pulling my ears. I'm not getting up. Not yet anyway. Come on, Sokka, you know you want to. Please? You know you love the giant fluffy monster with an arrow on his head. Now scrub my feet.

"Maybe he's just tired?"

"Dude, Prince Zuko keeps us under watch twenty-four seven! You think he's not gonna notice that Appa suddenly dropped from the sky? He could be here any minute!"

"You worry too much, Sokka. You know flying is faster than traveling by water. We probably have a few hours to rest."

"Katara!"

"Guys, guys! Quit fighting! I'll ask Appa what's wrong. Appa?"

I want Sokka to scrub my toesies. It feels really nice. I'm not getting up until he does.

"Appa says he won't fly unless Sokka scrubs between his toes."

"WHAT! Why me?"

"Because you're the best at that kind of thing."

"No way, definitely not! I don't see why Katara can't do it."

"Aww, what's wrong, Sokka? Is getting your fingers dirty going to mess up your tough, manly manicure?"

"Shut up, Katara! Trim nails show that you have self confidence."

"That's kind of girly."

"Who asked you, Aang?"

"What can I say, you were asking for it. Now if you want to get out of here so quickly, I suggest you scrub Appa's feet."

At last. Ahhhhhhh... that feels good... And now we go up! Nice breeze I'd say. So, where are we going again? I think we're going the opposite way we were last time, but considering that it's Sokka who's driving, I'll just grin and bear it.

"Sokka, you know we're going the wrong way, right?"

And around we go.

"AAAhhh!"

"Sokka!"

Oh crud, he fell. Oh well, when do we eat?

"Appa, yip yip!"

I'm already in Yip-yip mode, Aang.

"Appa, come on, we gotta save Sokka!"

We're above water. He'll be okay.

"Appa...!"

Alright, alright, don't get your tighty-whities in a wad. Down we go. Ow, he's heavy. There, we got him, happy? Good. Now, when do we eat?

"Sokka, are you alright?"

"Ha ha ha! That was funny."

"Shut up, Aang. Yeah yeah, I'm okay. So when do we eat?"

My thoughts exactly.

"Well, I guess we could camp in the forest."

Let's! and down we go again...

to be continued! ...I have one more chapter I'm going to add to this, because I couldn't make the proper transition (forgive my weak creativity) please R&R, flame if you want, I don't care. I'll just ignore it.  
-------------------------------------


	2. Moon Peaches and a Hot Summer Breeze

The 'original' Appa Fanfiction

* * *

Summary: Have you noticed there are no Appa fanfics? I did. So I wrote one. Told from Appa's POV.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for all of the reviews! I really appreciate your feedback. And to a few, I shall respond. 

I don't own any characters in this fanfiction, otherwise, I would not be writing fanfiction of my own characters, because that's pointless.

**hatori obsesser**: Trust me, there is a method to my madness, and that I will explain. You see, presumably Appa doesn't think poeticly and descriptively, although I suppose he could, and thus is the reason I neglect to describe things as you would wish it be done. Also, when people are speaking, he would not think "'I'm hungry,' said Sokka," because unless you constantly think in third person, which I don't think many people do, then there is no reason to define names. Appa already knows whose voice belongs to who, and as this is from Appa's POV, the only way to define who is speaking is by placing the name of the last character who spoke or a character not being spoken to in the sentence of the speaker, if that makes any sense whatsoever. I think it does.

**Lizard Lad**: Good idea! n.n Perhaps one of us should write a MoMo fanfiction. Contact me if you decide to write one, because if not, I think I might. And of course I would give credit if I did so.

**monkeybait**: "angst (ängkst) n. A feeling of anxiety or apprehension often accompanied by depression." -- dictionary (dot)com. Just thought I would share that little bit of information with you. n.n (You know, you remind me of myself a few years ago. Coincidence? Perhaps)

Might I add: Hooray! The formatting isn't screwed up in this chapter! n.n

And now, on to the story! I'm sure you're sick of my ranting, because I am too.

* * *

It's been a while since I have had a filling meal. And I'll tell you: that wasn't it. Sorry, Sokka, but twelve nuts just don't fill my five stomaches. 

The sky is dark, which naturally means sleep. But not for Sokka. He has to keep complaining.

"The fire nation is going to come find us! When they see we aren't up in the sky, they're going to come and --" Complain, complain, complain. Just shut up already, will you? It's hard enough getting some sleep with a flying monkey attached to your fur. No offense, MoMo. I really wish he would stop complaining is all. Oh, you agree with me? Well that's good. I'm glad you see it my way. Why don't you go over there and shut his face?

"Owowowowowowoww! MoMo, get off me!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Oh, Sokka! Let me help! Bad MoMo! Get off my brother this instant!"

"Thanks Katara."

That only made him louder. Nice try, MoMo.

"MoMo, that was a very rude thing to do. Just because you don't like Sokka --"

"Hey!"

" -- doesn't mean you should hurt him. One should never --"

She's monologue-ing again. That's the one thing I hate about Katara. She just keeps talking and talking until no one listens to her. Then, she keeps talking.

"--just because they're not your friend. Where is your honour? You need to control your temper around people. Now I know Sokka can be annoying, but you should be tolerant of him and let him complain until he realizes that there is no use in complaining over things he cannot control, and that he should live with the facts. Appa, my head looks like a moon peach. Eat me please!"

...Did I just hear that right?

"Look at me, I'm a giant moon peach. I wish I could be eaten by some giant, fluffy monster with an arrow on his head."

I'd gladly take you up on that. Now that you mention it... her head IS a giant moon peach.

"I'm juicy," Juicy... "tangy," tangy... "succulent," oh yeah baby... I'm starting to drool from all the excitement. Come to Appa, you delicious fruit, you!

"...and that's why -- AH! Aang! Appa's eating my hair!"

"Appa, no boy! Bad Appa! Let go of Katara!"

"It's karma, Katara, pure karma."

"OW! Owowowowowowowoww! Now my hair is full of bison slobber."

"Appa, why'd you do that?"

I couldn't help it, Aang. It was calling to me. The moon peaches were calling to me.

"Appa said your head looked like a giant moon peach."

"WHAT? My head does not look like a moon peach."

"Actually, Katara, if I squint my eyes and turn my head like this, your head DOES look like a moon peach."

"Sokka, you're not helping."

Wow, he and I actually agree on something. Fine, I won't eat you anymore. I promise.

"Appa says he'll never do that again."

"Good!"

Wow, Katara, moody much? Well, now that everyone's quiet, I think I'll get some shut-eye. Mmmmm... oh, would you look at that? A flying apple. Sing, my tasty treat, sing! If only I could just take one bite of your succulent, juicy flesh... hey, why can't I take a bite out of your succulent juicy flesh? I think I will.

"Ow! Appa?"

Whoops, sorry Sokka.

"Appa, what's wrong with you today? Why do you keep trying to eat my friends?"

I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I sincerely promise this time.

"Try not to dream about food anymore, Ok?"

Ah, but who can decide what they dream? And dream I do. But I'll do it for you, Aang. Goodnight.

"Aang! Sokka! Hide!"

What is Katara ranting about now?

"I was washing Appa drool out of my hair at the river, and I saw Prince Zuko's ship heading in our direction! We have to get out of here!"

"Appa, yip-yip!"

But I'm tired...

"Appa, this is an emergency."

But Aang...! I keep trying to sleep and screaming people always wake me up.

"Appa, there's no time for that now! The fire nation is going to --" yeah yeah, Sokka, I hear you complaining. I just don't care. I'm tired, and that's that.

"Avatar!"

Oh boy, it's that one guy again. Whooptie doo. What's up, homie? Now I know you don't feel like chasing us right now, so why don't we just go to the bar and get ourselves a nice drink? Then we'll all be drunk and happy and have hangovers tomorrow.

"What do you want, Zuko?"

Stupid question, Katara.

"What do you think I want? I want the same thing I've been wanting for the past... forever!"

"And that is?"

Are you trying to confuse him or something? Because that's not working.

Oh look, the dude is angry. "Guess."

"Me."

"No."

"Sokka?"

"No!"

"Appa?"

"NO, FOR PETE'S SAKE! THE AVATAR!"

Who is this Pete guy anyway? Someone I should know about? Because everyone keeps talking about him.

"Is he about this tall? Got an arrow on his head?"

Aang, what are you trying to do?

"..." Yeah, I completely agree, Zuko. They're not doing a very good job.

"Sorry, never heard of him! Appa, yip-yip!"

But I'm still tired.

"Appa!"

"Enough of this child's play! Hand over the Avatar or I'll take him by force!"

That didn't work last time, tough guy.

"We'll never hand Aang over to you, you selfish pig!" Oh please, Katara, no more monologue-ing! Don't you think once is enough for tonight? "The Avatar is --" Annnd there she goes again. Now, how shall I amuse myself in the meantime? No moon peaches... Time to play the Let's-Pair-Up-Zuko-And-Katara-And-See-What-Happens game!

* * *

(A/N: This is not what's actually happening; rather, it's Appa playing the L.P.U.Z.A.K.A.S.W.H game.) 

Katara: Zuko, I love you!

Zuko: I love you too, Katara!

Katara: Oww! You burnt my hand!

Zuko: Ow! You pinched my ear!

Katara: That was for burning my hand!

Zuko: Yeah, well this is for pinching my ear!

GRAPHIC VIOLENCE WAS CENSORED FROM THIS PORTION OF THE DREAM SEQUENCE.

(END LPUZAKASWH GAME)

* * *

No no, that would never work. Let's try Aang and Katara...

* * *

(LPUAAKASWH Game Begin) 

Katara: I love you Aang!

Aang: Let's go penguin sledding!

Katara: But... but...

Aang: Then we can go ride the unagi, and slide down the delivery chutes, and --

Katara: BUT AANG! I love you! How about a kiss instead?

Aang: Eww, A kiss? Kisses are icky. I wanna go penguin sledding.

Katara: Well I want a kiss!

Aang: But I'm the Avatar! And I demand that we go penguin sledding!

Katara: We are SO over!

Aang: FINE BY ME!

Katara: FINE!

Aang: GOOD!

Katara: GOOD!

Aang: I'm glad!

Katara: I'm glad you're glad!

Aang: Okay!

Katara: Okay!

Aang: FINE!

(END LPUAAKASWH GAME)

* * *

Wow, you'd've thought that pairing would work. But apparently not. 

"And so that's why you shouldn't be chasing the Avatar!"

"I've had enough of your stupid monologue-ing!" Yeah, you said it, brother. "Now, Avatar! Prepare for battle!"

"No!"

"... did he just say 'No,' Uncle?"

"I believe he did."

"Now what?"

"Well, I guess we should return to our ship, and continue in the pursuit of the Avatar."

"But he's right here!"

"Yes, but he's not prepared for battle."

"SO!"

"It wouldn't be a fair fight, Nephew. We should retreat for tonight and pursue tomorrow."

"Fine! We'll be back for you, Avatar! And one day, you'll see --"

"Please don't monologue, Prince Zuko."

"I'LL MONOLOGUE IF I WANT TO MONOLOGUE, UNCLE! I'M PRINCE OF THE FIRE NATION AND I WILL DO AS I PLEASE!"

"Please, control your temper, my nephew. You can monologue tomorrow, is that fair?"

Ha ha! Yeah, that's right. You better run! And take that well-prepared monologue with you!

"I'd say that turned out nicely."

I'd say Iagree, Sokka.

"Well, at least we can rest peacefully now. Good night, everyone!"

And good riddance. What a night. Mmmm... oh look, dancing lychee nuts...!

* * *

End Chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it. n.n Please R&R, flames will be posted on my Xanga page and laughed at.

* * *


End file.
